1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an operational mechanism for a movable body which may be opened and closed, such as a hook or the like.
2. Related Art
In a vehicle inner space, a claw shaped (substantially “L” shaped) hook is provided projecting towards a vehicle inner side and is used to support clothing, bags, and the like. However, the hook may be an obstacle when it is not being used, since it projects towards a vehicle inner side.
To address the above, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-35994, a hook and a case storing the hook are linked by a biasing means, and the hook is biased in a storage direction towards the case. When the hook is used, a finger or the like is used to apply resistance to a biasing force of the biasing means and pull the hook out of the case such that it projects towards a vehicle inner side, and when the finger or the like is released, the hook is stored in the case by the biasing force of the biasing means.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-193883, an opening provided to a main body may be opened and closed by a cover. Outer gears are provided to the cover, and move integrally with the cover. A fixed member is fixed to the main body, and a rotating gear is rotatably attached to the fixed member. The rotating gear engages with a damper gear, and since the damper gear engages with the outer gear, when the cover moves, the rotating gear rotates via the outer gear and damper gear.
Further, a cam groove is formed in the fixed member and a pin is slidably inserted in the cam groove. Depending on the position of the pin, a biasing force of a spring member provided between the main body and the rotating gear changes. As a result, when the door is fully open, a biasing force of the spring member acts upon the door to move it towards a closing direction.